


Tighter

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Sam Winchester Bingo [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dom Sam Winchester, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Sam Winchester Talks Dirty, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Breathplay porn without plot. Enjoy it.Square filled: Breath Play (Sam Winchester Bingo)





	Tighter

You sucked Sam’s thumb with your eyes glued on him as soon as he grabbed you chin between his long fingers. You were lied on your bed in the room you two shared his opposite hand right between your legs, finger-fucking your pussy with passion after edging you for what felt like ages.

Sam’s hand moved to your neck slowly and his fingers slowly found their place right on its sides.

“Look at you,” he grinned darkly. “Such a good girl. Your pussy is so wet for me.”

You moaned from the back of your throat in response, already feeling your pussy walls squeezing around him when his thumb came to play with your clit.

His fingers tightened around the pulsing point, and your legs buckled and you moved your hips closer to his hands, closing your eyes. Fuck, you were so close.

“Tighter,” you cried out. “Tighter Sam, please.”

He smiled. Sam loved to see you struggling to breathe, and you loved to be on the receiving end. He was always careful, holding your side and never pressing your front, and every time he did so, your orgasm was dozens – or even hundreds – of times more intense.

“You’re gonna cum for me, baby?” he said between his teeth, almost growling as you squirmed, nodding. “Gonna cum around my fingers?”

You nodded, desperately, and felt your eyes rolling back when his fingers rubbed a spot inside you.

“Sam,” you mewled.

“Cum for me, baby,” he squeezed your throat a bit tighter, and you started seeing dark spots in your vision, just a moment before your orgasm reached you.

You came with a loud moan, and Sam released your throat in time to make the blood rush right back onto your head. You almost convulsed in response, pushing your hips against his hands as you felt yourself gushing against him.

Your boyfriend only released you once you were done with the aftershock of your orgasms, and leant down to kiss your lips gently.

“You squirted all over my hand,” he whispered with a cocky grin.

“I did,” you chuckled, reaching for him and pecking on his lips again. “Congratulations.”

Sam laughed.

“Thank you,” he raised his eyebrows. “You want more?”

You nodded and he moved back, getting up from the bed and undressed from his shirt, licking his lips and tilting your head slightly to the side.

“On your knees,” he instructed. “You know what to do.”


End file.
